


See it all

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BI DICK GRAYSON, Bi Hank Hall, Bi Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Demi Dawn Granger, For some reason ‘bi dick grayson’ shows up in caps and I can’t change that, Gay Garfield Logan, Gay Jericho Wilson, Lesbian Rose Wilson, Multi, Pan Kon-El | Conner Kent, Pan Rachel Roth, Slade Wilson Is A Bad Dad, Texting, The internet’s a bad place, Trans Jericho Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: A Titans High School AU Chatfic
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson/Jericho Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worked too damn hard for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881692) by [pettigrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace). 



> Might add to this if it does well.

_Angstyboi_ added _ConnerKent_ to the chat.

_Witchbich_ : Is this the elusive conner we’ve heard about?????

_ConnerKent_ : hi

_ConnerKent_ : wait what 

_Angstyboi_ : don’t mind that

_Angstyboi_ : rachel just does that to all the new people 

_Witchbich_ : my favourite reaction was definitely yours

_Birb_ : “what tHE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING DICK” 

_Birb_ : also hi again conner, it’s me dick

_ConnerKent_ : wow

_ConnerKent_ : but also hi

_RawrImTiger_ : hey real quick are you dating jay

_ConnerKent_ : no

_Angstyboi_ : GAR!

_ConnerKent_ : why?

_RawrImTiger_ : shit

_Witchbich_ : pay up gar

_Angstyboi_ : okay but,, hoW DARE

_ConnerKent_ : um could I real quick get a refresher on who’s who

_Witchbich_ : Rachel 

_RawrImTiger_ : I’m garfield but call me gar because everyone else does

_TeamMom_ : Sorry I’m late but I’m Dawn.

_Beefybirb_ : I’m Hank

_RawrImTiger_ : going for coffee feel free to join

_Beefybirb_ : Jokes on you we’re already there

_Witchbich_ : id come but homework calls

_Birb_ : jay come get your ass in the car we’re going 

_Angstyboi_ : yknow I would but im busy

_Birb_ : maybe I’ll just take my bike then

_Beefybirb_ : do it, yknow Jericho likes your bike 

_TeamMom_ : Oh, yes please bring Jericho.

_Witchbich_ : and the shipping beast is free

_TeamMom_ : Is it still shipping if they’re already together?

_Birb_ : DAWN

_RawrImTiger_ : bout time 

_TeamMom_ : Whoopsie, sorry.

_Birb_ : no you’re not

_TeamMom_ : No comment.

_ConnerKent_ : whos jericho?

_Angstyboi_ : dicks bf

_Birb_ : we aren’t exactly official yet but yes

_Angstyboi_ : you two certainly sounded official the other day

_Angstyboi_ : and loud

_Birb_ : JASON!!!!

Beefybirb: Nice

_TeamMom_ : Hank.

_Witchbich_ : wow

_Angstyboi_ : i meant i heard you introducing him to bruce as your boyfriend 

_Birb_ : oh

_Angstyboi_ : i mean i also heard that but i wasn’t gonna say anything 

_RawrImTiger_ : aren’t your rooms in different parts of the manor

_Angstyboi_ : yep

_Birb_ : okay goodbye im going for coffee then im gonna do a frontflip off wayne tower

_TeamMom_ : Anyway, Conner how’d you and Jason meet?

_ConnerKent_ : he was trying to ditch detention by climbing out those tiny windows in the bathroom and fell and i just happened to catch him

_Witchbich_ : yeah sounds right

_Angstyboi_ : yknow id be hurt if that wasn’t true

_Birb_ : fuck

_Birb_ : so guess who just walked into the coffee shop

_Witchbich_ : no

_RawrImTiger_ : it can’t be

_Birb_ : yep it’s slade

_Beefybirb_ : Jericho’s asshole of a dad

_ConnerKent_ : yikes 

_Birb_ : yeah so now we’re going back to mine

_Angstyboi_ : suddenly im not busy and wanna go somewhere 

_Birb_ : wow hurt

_RawrImTiger_ : dick aren’t you driving??

_Birb_ : bold assumption that im him

_TeamMom_ : Hi Jericho.

_Birb_ : hi dawn

_Angstyboi_ : sorry jericho

_Birb_ : it’s fine

_ConnerKent_ : hey jay if you actually wanna go somewhere you can come over

_Angstyboi_ : sure

_ConnerKent_ : ill text you the address 

_Witchbich_ : use protection 

_Angstyboi_ : raCHEL

_Witchbich_ : i was talking about wearing a helmet on your bike

_Witchbich_ : funny your mind went there

_ConnerKent_ : that seemed baited

_Angstyboi_ : exactly 

_RawrImTiger_ : remember last time you didn’t wear a helmet 

_Angstyboi_ : argument revoked 

_Birb_ : what happened 

_Angstyboi_ : nope

_Angstyboi_ : let’s not talk about it 

_Birb_ : fine I’ll just ask dick

Angstyboi: shit forgot you could do that

_Beefybirb_ : Slade is gone btw

_Birb_ : we’re already here and alfred made cookies 

_Witchbich_ : hmmm cookies you say????

_RawrImTiger_ : guess we’re all just gonna crash wayne manor?

_Angstyboi_ : alfred makes cookies every other day this aint special 

_Witchbich_ : then we aint gonna save you any

_Birb_ : who said you’re invited 

_RawrImTiger_ : boo dicks back

_Beefybirb_ : What even happend to Jericho’s phone

_Birb_ : it’s a whole thing 

_TeamMom_ : Alright gang, I’m in.

_Birb_ : how??? we have the literal best security in all of gotham

_TeamMom_ : You’re forgetting that Alfred likes me and will just let me in if I ask.

_RawrImTiger_ : then she gets us in

Birb: **[Video Attached]**

_Angstyboi_ : lmao running out of the manor with a handful of cookies is my average tuesday

_Birb_ : dawn’s still here and having tea with alfred and it terrifies me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The video is Gar and Rachel running out of the manor and into Hank’s car with handfuls of cookies


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans are a mess as usual, Dick’s tired, Jason gets thirsted over, and Jericho won’t stand for creepy internet people.

_Witchbich_ : if i just write fanfiction for my creative writing project you think anyone would notice???

_RawrImTiger_ : depends on what you write it on

_Witchbich_ : an anime

_Beefybirb_ : I did that exact thing once

_Beefybirb_ : Best grade I’ve ever gotten 

_Witchbich_ : wait what?????

_Witchbich_ : hanks writen fanfiction???????

_TeamMom_ : It was very good and arguably one of the best structured things I’ve read.

_RawrImTiger_ : this is a shocking revelation and i gotta read it

_Beefybirb_ : Absolutely not

_Witchbich_ : rude

_Birb_ : im exhausted 

_Angstyboi_ : seconded

_Witchbich_ : you two r in agreement????

_Birb_ : we had to go to some big wayne tech thing

_Angstyboi_ : at a certain point even i get absolutely done with this rich shit

_Witchbich_ : the peak of privilege

_RawrImTiger_ : okay well ive seen it all I’m done 

_RawrImTiger_ : **[Link Attached]**

_Beefybirb_ : Okay but the title of that article ‘which one of bruce wayne’s adopted sons is more of a snacc’

_Beefybirb_ : the media is dead and this article did it

_Witchbich_ : weren’t you and dawn both dating dick less then a year ago????

_TeamMom_ : Rachel has a point.

_Birb_ : are we missing the fact that the article was clearly supersexualising them and sure dick’s 18 but jason’s still a minor and 

_Birb_ : excuse my boyfriend who stole my phone 

_Birb_ : but he’s right

_Witchbich_ : let’s start a riot

_Witchbich_ : on Twitter obviously 

_ConnerKent_ : i might know a guy who might be able to help with that

_Witchbich_ : CLARK FUCKING KENT JUST RETWEETED ME WTF

_RawrImTiger_ : clark kent the reporter or clark kent the dude who sells hot dogs on the end of my block

_Witchbich_ : CONNER HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU RELATED TO CLARK KENT

_ConnerKent_ : that is a long story 

_Birb_ : yknow by morning it’ll have blown up

_RawrImTiger_ : hey jason you haven’t said anything since I shared the article 

_Angstyboi_ : because im looking over this guys other articles, like 65% are just thirst posts about me and it’s fucking creepy 

_Witchbich_ : how didn’t we know about this

_Angstyboi_ : tbh there’s a lot of thirsty articles about me but this shit is real creepy 

_Angstyboi_ : fuck it imma retweet rachels tweet on my public account 

_Birb_ : oh ill do that too

_ConnerKent_ : jason why do you have a poll asking if you should dye part of your hair white

_Angstyboi_ : always wanted to didn’t think I’d look good

_ConnerKent_ : you look good 

_ConnerKent_ : *youd look good 

_Witchbich_ : freudian slip, i think so

_Birb_ : wow

_Birb_ : btw dicks asleep so imma take over till he wakes up

_Beefybirb_ : Its 10

_Angstyboi_ : wayne tech events are exhausting 

_Angstyboi_ : like im so close to just falling asleep istg

_Angstyboi_ : settle a bet who’s hotter, me or dick

_Birb_ : my answer is obvious 

_Beefybirb_ : Dick

_Witchbich_ : you, i guess

_RawrImTiger_ : dick aint my type so jason

_ConnerKent_ : jason

_TeamMom_ : Dick.

_Angstyboi_ : damn, a tie

_RawrImTiger_ : what even is our group

_RawrImTiger_ : like this is not a normal conversation 

_Birb_ : yes and society often defines normal as straight and cis

_Birb_ : of which im neither 

_Witchbich_ : took me a second to remember jericho was the one typing that

_Angstyboi_ : i refuse to accept that ive ever met a straight person 

_Angstyboi_ : like hank lines up with straight stereotypes so much but this time last year he was probably fucking dick

_Beefybirb_ : Please stop talking about my sex life

_RawrImTiger_ : love seeing two stray cats fighting outside my window 

_Birb_ : bruce wayne is an absolute mad man

_Birb_ : im snooping around the manor and he fully just leave his liquor cabinet unlocked 

_Angstyboi_ : ah good memories 

_Witchbich_ : wow we’re really all over the place tonight huh

_RawrImTiger_ : and on that note im personally gonna go to sleep 

_Witchbich_ : yeah same 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have anything you wanna see happen feel free to drop a comment and I’ll try to work it in


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they absolutely destroy a man’s career (but he deserved it), Conner’s family tree is insane, and other stuff happens.

_ Birb _ : well we fucking ended that man’s whole career 

_ Witchbich _ : how’d lois lane even write an article over night

_ ConnerKent _ : i mean have you met lois

_ Witchbich _ : NO

_ Witchbich _ : YOU HAVE????

_ ConnerKent _ : yeah her and clark live together after all

_ Witchbich _ : ill ask again HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO CLARK

_ ConnerKent _ : he’s like my uncle or smtn idk im his dads brothers grandson

_ RawrImTiger _ : wild

_ ConnerKent _ : I’m also related to the Luthors but I’ve met them once

_ Birb _ : how were they

_ ConnerKent _ : tbh, they’re absolutely what you’d expect, except Lena she’s wonderful she’s also dating clarks cousin 

_ Witchbich _ : your family tree is wild

_ Angstyboi _ : keep forgetting you guys haven’t actually been to conners there’s so many insane photo albums 

_ Birb _ : I need to see them

_ ConnerKent _ : itd be a whole thing to dig them out

_ Angstyboi _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ Angstyboi _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ Angstyboi _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ ConnerKent _ : whEN DID YOU TAKE THOSE 

_ Witchbich _ : YOUR OUTFITS

_ Witchbich _ : THEY WERE RIDICULOUS 

_ Beefybirb _ : They look like their from the 80’s

_ ConnerKent _ : stop picking on me

_ Birb _ : oh no dicks awakehfrsshf

_ Birb _ : glofdeijd dkiddildssywwnk

_ RawrImTiger _ : I hope dicks just trying to get his phone back 

_ Birb _ : i won

_ TeamMom _ : How?

_ Birb _ : trade secret sorry dawn

_ Angstyboi _ : is that why dick just went to go get coffee 

_ Angstyboi _ : despite the fact alfred has already made coffee 

_ Birb _ : ssshhh, i told him that I wanted a very specific order from starbucks

_ Witchbich _ : that’s evil

_ Birb _ : mwhahahaha

_ RawrImTiger _ : ooh the stray cats are back

_ Witchbich _ : are your kitty children fighting 

_ RawrImTiger _ : no I remembered to give them both equal amounts of food 

_ Birb _ : I’m pretty sure i’ve hear alfred have this exact conversation about jay and dick

_ Beefybirb _ : That seems about right

_ Birb _ : Jason where are you alfred needs to lecture you

_ Angstyboi _ : not home right now 

_ ConnerKent _ : he’s with me

_ Angstyboi _ : now they know where i am

_ Witchbich _ : except your the only one who knows where he lives

_ Angstyboi _ : right

_ RawrImTiger _ : which reminds me, the lovebirds have been awfully quiet 

_ TeamMom _ : We’re watching a movie.

_ Birb _ : oop dicks back

_ Birb _ : hope he enjoys that coffee because courtney was working and the side eye i got

_ Witchbich _ : courtneys nice tho

_ Birb _ : jeri obviously didn’t tell you just how complicated his order was

_ RawrImTiger _ : hank and dawn, dick and jericho, jason and conner, guess all the couples are hanging out 

_ Angstyboi _ : we aren’t dating 

_ Birb _ : sure you aren’t 

_ ConnerKent _ : we aren’t 

_ Witchbich _ : gar wanna go to the park and get ice cream 

_ RawrImTiger _ : and loudly specify to passerbys that we’re definitely not on a date, im down 

_ Witchbich _ : the height of mlm/wlw solidarity

_ Witchbich _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ Witchbich _ : I thought you weren’t dating 

_ Angstyboi _ : one kiss doesn’t mean were dating

_ RawrImTiger _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ ConnerKent _ : okay yeah we kissed twice 

  
_ Angstyboi _ : hindsight we really shouldn’t have gone to the same park as you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos as usual and a young justice easter egg.

_ Beefybirb _ : Well we’ve been silent for way too long

_ TeamMom _ : It’s been a day.

_ Witchbich _ : exactly 

_ RawrImTiger _ : we NEED to sneak into wayne manor

_ Witchbich _ : if only we had a way in

_ TeamMom _ : Fine, I’ll talk to Alfred.

_ RawrImTiger _ : thanks dawn

_ Witchbich _ : thnks dawn

_ Birb _ : you know we can see this right

_ RawrImTiger _ : shit we’re busted run

_ Witchbich _ : then let us in

_ Birb _ : but what if no

_ TeamMom _ :  **[Image Attached]**

_ Birb _ : damn okay just bypass me and go straight to alfred then

_ TeamMom _ : I’m just here to chat with Alfred, we do this like every other week.

_ Beefybirb _ : Im here to snoop tho

_ RawrImTiger _ : we stan group dad

_ Witchbich _ : im trying so hard not to make a ‘gar calling hank daddy’ joke

_ RawrImTiger _ : you kinda just did so now I have to hunt you down

_ Witchbich _ : you can try

_ RawrImTiger _ : i love how we’re not addressing the fact that dawn just took a selfie with alfred

_ Witchbich _ : honestly same 

_ RawrImTiger _ : it’s been like an hour comeon hank we need the tea

_ Beefybirb _ : hank can’t come to the phone right now 

_ RawrImTiger _ : well that’s terrifying 

_ Witchbich _ : no that’s just jericho 

_ Beefybirb _ : damn how’d you know 

_ Witchbich _ : >:)

_ RawrImTiger _ : jericho taking over peoples bones is my favourite inside joke

_ RawrImTiger _ : *phones

_ Witchbich _ : no you were right the first time jericho just takes over people 

_ Beefybirb _ : oh the shenanigans id pull if i could take over peoples bodies 

_ Witchbich _ : wait hold up i made a gif of that video of hank dancing 

_ Witchbich _ :  **[GIF Attached]**

_ RawrImTiger _ : that has big jericho energy 

_ Beefybirb _ : ikr it’s kinda scary

_ RawrImTiger _ : but seriously where’d you get hanks phone 

_ Beefybirb _ : grabbed it and ran

_ Beefybirb _ : plus like he was busy getting the whole thing explained to him 

_ Witchbich _ : oh do you know the thing ™ 

_ Beefybirb _ : yeah its not that interesting 

_ Beefybirb _ : literally the hour after jason and conner decided to date Con had to go on some trip to central city and jay hasn’t left his room

_ RawrImTiger _ : but why

_ Beefybirb _ : I don’t know lmao

_ Birb _ : Jeri, hanks coming for you put the phone down and hide

_ Beefybirb _ : it’ll be in the study

_ RawrImTiger _ : one sec

_ ConnerKent _ : gar called me in a panic

_ ConnerKent _ : this was a trick wasn’t it

_ RawrImTiger _ : yeah

_ Angstyboi _ : CON

_ ConnerKent _ : jay we were om face time like five minutes ago 

_ Angstyboi _ : let me be overdramatic

_ Witchbich _ : jasons a theatre kid confirmed?,??

_ Angstyboi _ : don’t act surprised ive been in the last few school plays

_ Birb _ : alfred has them all recorded

_ Angstyboi _ : love opening twitter to see an article that’s headline is ‘Jason Todd spotted with mystery girl, is young love blooming’

_ Angstyboi _ : like y’all im hanging with a friend and that was a week ago 

_ Angstyboi _ : should I just come out on twitter

_ Birb _ : if you do it I’ll post a pic of jeri and I to insta and caption it ‘been a month with this cutie, the love of my life’

_ TeamMom _ : Maybe consult with Bruce first given that this’ll impact his company.

_ Birb _ : yeah that’d be a smart idea

_ RawrImTiger _ : update I had to leave my room the stray cats are being noisy and i kinda hope it’s cause they’re fighting 

_ Witchbich _ : so much love today huh

_ RawrImTiger _ : yet im all alone

_ Witchbich _ : ooof i feel that

_ Angstyboi _ : welp we got the go ahead from bruce so imma do it

_ Birb _ : i think I’ll crosspost my thing too

_ Angstyboi _ : i also wanna ask bruce if i can get a sword but that can wait 

_ ConnerKent _ : ohneathiwhoareyall

_ Witchbich _ : wat

_ ConnerKent _ : sorry my friend bart got my phone 

_ ConnerKent _ : he’s kinda hyper like all the time 

_ RawrImTiger _ : gasp you have other friends 

_ Witchbich _ : and i thought jay was the drama queen 

_ Angstyboi _ :  **[Image Attached]**

  
_ Beefybirb _ : An absolute power move from your ex


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus :)

**JToddStan** _@hatsforcats_ 6:46pm

@gothamgazette out here breaking my heart with their new article 

**The Edgy Wayne** _ @jtoddofficial _ ✔️ 6:47pm

@hatsforcats I mean I’m gay so,,,,,,,

**JToddStan** _@hatsforcats_ 6:47pm

@jtoddofficial didn’t you have a girlfriend like two months ago

**Rose with thorns** _ @ravager _ 6:48pm

@hatsforcats oh yeah about that im also a lesbian so,,,,,,,

—————

**The Edgy Wayne** _ @jtoddofficial _ ✔️ 6:50pm

Yes I’m gay stop asking if it’s a joke like I have a boyfriend 

**The Second Wayne** _ @dgraysonofficial _ ✔️ 6:53pm

@jtoddofficial Y’all leave him alone he’s a person, you wouldn’t like random strangers on the internet prying into your personal life

—————

**The Second Wayne** _ @dgraysonofficial _ ✔️ 6:55pm

Been a month with this cutie, the love of my life.

**[Image Attached]**

—————

**Gotham Gazette** _ @gothamgazette ✔️  _ 7:10pm

Breaking News: Both of Bruce Wayne’s adopted son have come out as gay within less than fifteen minutes.

**The Second Wayne** _ @dgraysonofficial _ ✔️ 7:13pm

@gothamgazette I mean I’m bi, so I think you should check your facts first

—————

**The Original Wayne** _ @bwayneofficial ✔️ _ 7:17pm

To everybody @/ing me, yes I obviously know about my sons and their sexualities and I all i care about is their happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest returns, jason has been and will continue to be an idiot, a conspiracy theory emerges and it becomes more apparent that the author has no plot and is burying that under easter eggs.

_ ConnerKent _ : hiagainallyall

_ Witchbich _ : hi

_ RawrImTiger _ : dude please start using the space button

_ ConnerKent _ : yeah whoops sorry 

_ Angstyboi _ : so you’re the infamous bart Allen i assume

_ ConnerKent _ : the one and only

_ ConnerKent _ : and you must be con’s new bf

_ Angstyboi _ : yup

_ ConnerKent _ : niceuojsgkfsdnbe

_ Witchbich _ : welp hes dead, what’s next

_ ConnerKent _ : Id never kill Bart

_ ConnerKent _ : Plus he moves like a greasy weasel who has energy drink instead of blood 

_ Angstyboi _ : taking a stab in the dark here because you clearly aren’t con, cassie?

_ ConnerKent _ : Yeah that’s me

_ Witchbich _ : gasp did conner have other friends before us

_ ConnerKent _ : are you also all gay

_ RawrImTiger _ : obviously 

_ ConnerKent _ : then yes exactly that

_ Angstyboi _ : wheres con

_ ConnerKent _ : right now? basically comatose on barts livingroom floor

_ ConnerKent _ : because jet lag

_ RawrImTiger _ : right centrals on the west coast

_ ConnerKent _ : heytookthephoneback does gotham haveasmuchcrime as everyonesays

_ RawrImTiger _ : yeah just about 

_ Witchbich _ : its definitely not uncommon to be mugged a couple times a year

_ ConnerKent _ : nicecooldopemyunclebarry hasafriend wholives in gothamwhogetscoffee with theirmuggerlike once ayear

_ RawrImTiger _ : that sounds about right

_ ConnerKent _ : alsosorryaboutthe spaces im runningfrom cassiealsomybrainjustkinda movesrealfast

_ Witchbich _ : nah its cool don’t worry 

_ ConnerKent _ : hey sinceit seems that connersbf went tosleep gimmesome emmbarisng stories 

_ RawrImTiger _ : there was the one time he rode his bike inside and launched himself down the stairs

_ RawrImTiger _ : and they have a lot of stairs

_ ConnerKent _ : lmao

_ Angstyboi _ : you guys didn’t just do that

_ Witchbich _ : no we didn’t JUST do that

_ RawrImTiger _ : yeah that was last night 

_ TeamMom _ : At least they didn’t send the video of it.

_ RawrImTiger _ :  **[Video Attached]**

_ Angstyboi _ : fuck you gar

_ RawrImTiger _ : im not sure conner would appreciate that

_ Angstyboi _ : thats it im taping a knife to your roomba

_ RawrImTiger _ : dont you dare touch roomberto

_ Birb _ : roomberto lmao

_ Angstyboi _ : morning jericho, the only person here i trust

_ Angstyboi _ : that im not dating 

_ TeamMom _ : That’s probably fair, but I’m still insulted.

_ Beefybirb _ : Fair

_ Birb _ : im,,,,,,, honoured?????

_ Birb _ : conspiracy theory: bruce wayne only made the wayne scholarship to scout for new orphans to adopt 

_ Birb _ : evidence, conner, that tim guy, billy 

_ RawrImTiger _ : compelling but only billys parents are dead

_ Birb _ : tim literally acts like a cat and leaves his house whenever and its no big deal

_ RawrImTiger _ : okay that kinda counts but theres still kon

_ Birb _ : there’s an 87% chance that jason was lik ‘oh possible boyfriend, ill just hide these others’

_ RawrImTiger _ : i mean thats incharacter for him

_ Witchbich _ : hey gar real quick um explain this FUCKING CAKE MAN

_ RawrImTiger _ : its just a vaguely gay cake man in a dnd show just dont question it

_ Birb _ : i feel like reading that threw me out of my body

_ Witchbich _ : weve established this jericho you can possess people 

_ Birb _ : no it’s actually me this time 

_ RawrImTiger _ : boooooo

_ Birb _ : its mY PHONE

_ Witchbich _ : why dont you just buy jericho a new phone your dad shits money

_ Birb _ : 1) he wants to buy a new phone himself 2) bruce donates to charities so much he goes from billionaire to barely a millionaire like six times a week

_ RawrImTiger _ : idk sounds fake

_ Witchbich _ : bruce wayne funds this city because the government gave up on us decades ago

_ RawrImTiger _ : i mean yeah kinda tho

_ Beefybirb _ : Do you guys remember when like five of the bridges into gotham collapsed

_ Witchbich _ : hank i was like four

_ Beefybirb _ : yeah an i was six so

_ ConnerKent _ : jay I dont think less of you because you launched yourself down stairs

_ Angstyboi _ : 1) it was an accident 2) i was wearing a helmet it was fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the ‘vaguely gay cake man from a dnd show’ you get one ultimately unimportant non-existent point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reads something he regrets, everyone bullys dick, and jericho does a good thing for himself.

Angstyboi: the fact that i have an interview with some media place tomorrow and have no idea what to do

Birb: i have stayed the hell away from that so I guess it’s your problem 

Angstyboi: im reading over this briefing or whatever and it mentions fanfiction and like whod write fanfic of me

Witchbich: just gonna drop the ao3 link here

Witchbich: [Link Attached]

Angstyboi: 350 works!?!?!?!?!?

Witchbich: i read it for fun but its mostly safe

Angstyboi: whats a/b/o

Witchbich: NONONONONONONO

Witchbich: leave it run

RawrImTiger: dont do it dear god run

Angstyboi: i.,,,, feel like i have to

Beefybirb: No

TeamMom: Please don’t read it.

ConnerKent: i dont even know what it is but leave it please

Angstyboi: im now traumatised i guess

Angstyboi: moreso than normal 

Witchbich: told you

Witchbich: oh no

ConnerKent: cuddles?

Angstyboi: yes plz

RawrImTiger: that was soft like wtf

Birb: let them be soft

Angstyboi: we get it gar you bitter and alone 

RawrImTiger: 1) you right 2) im not alone i have those two stray cats

TeamMom: Garfield Logan, I will here none of this negative self talk.

RawrImTiger: okay dawn sorry 

TeamMom: :)

Witchbich: that terrifies me

Birb: so here’s a thing 

Birb: [Video Attached]

RawrImTiger: hjskhipskhsoegfsj

Witchbich: i cant blame conner for being terrified of bruce

RawrImTiger: who isn’t tho

RawrImTiger: thanks jericho (or maybe dick)

Birb: you think if i walked up to bruce look him in the eyes and explain how much of a transphobic asshole that slade is that he’ll let me just stat here

Beefybirb: Wayne would probably go and break slades nose

Angstyboi: yeah that checks

Birb: yeah imma do it ttyl

Witchbich: going to coffee with everyones favorite lesbians

Beefybirb: Tell kori and donna we say hi

Witchbich: will do 

Birb: bruce immediately offer me a room

Birb: passing the phone back but tell donna that I found that rare ass soda she likes 

Birb: okay it me

Witchbich: boooo

RawrImTiger: BOOO

Beefybirb: Booo

Birb: stAwp bUlliNG mE, MY dAd wILL sUE yOuR dAD

Angstyboi: reading that hurt

ConnerKent: yeah dick, why’re you being so mean

Birb: i-

Birb: shut up jay we know im bruces favorite

Angstyboi: yeah but im everyone elses favorite

TeamMom: I expected this from Jason, but from you Dick, I’m disappointed.

RawrImTiger: oh look a murder

Witchbich: dawn really do be our mom, huh

TeamMom: I have a reputation and I’m simply leaning into it.

RawrImTiger: yall look at channel 52 some shits going on

Witchbich: love it wen some insane dude interrupts some mayoral announcement

Beefybirb: Isn’t that the guy who just showed up in arkham asylum in like 2008 or something 

Birb: his names roger hayden

Birb: jericho has a conspiracy board about him 

Angstyboi: that’s weird 

Birb: we all have our hobbies, and some of us happen to know others

Angstyboi: forget i said anything bye

Witchbich: his dudes ridiculous like “worlds lived, worlds died, nothing is as it should be” lmao

RawrImTiger: ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Jericho sends is basically:  
> Conner: *opens door to Wayne Manor*  
> Bruce: *locks eyes*  
> Conner: *maintains eye contact*  
> Bruce: tell clark i say hi  
> Conner, visibly terrified: yes sir, *runs to the stairs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang do a good thing for some orphans, ponder the nightmare that is gotham and then immediately go off the rails

Birb: im so tired and i still have to go to the gym

Angstyboi: rip 

Angstyboi: im also tired but you dont see me complaining 

RawrImTiger: that’s because you’re doing your monthly wholesome activity 

Angstyboi: this feels lik an attack 

Witchbich: jason? Wholesome? Never

TeamMom: What’s Jason doing?

RawrImTiger: once a month he brings supplies and stuff to the orphans that live in parkrow

Witchbich: this is a character development i didn’t expect but am here for

Beefybirb: I’m sorry, are we talking about park row as in crime alley

Angstyboi: yes and its a shitty place to grow up so i bring them clothes and some food (nowhere near e-fucking-nough but i can only carry so much)

RawrImTiger: ive offered to help

Angstyboi: and ive said you don’t have to

Birb: fuck the gym were helping some orphans

Beefybirb: with you on that

TeamMom: Seconded.

Witchbich: yeah same

ConnerKent: well ofc im coming too

Angstyboi: y’all

Angstyboi: i

Angstyboi: thanks

Angstyboi: we got so much to them

Angstyboi: thank you guys again 

ConnerKent: did you see their smiles they were so adorable 

TeamMom: I feel so bad, I just want to adopt them all

Witchbich: imma go kick bruces ass for not trying to do anything about their living conditions 

Angstyboi: to be fair, he tried but like the lady who ran the orphanage turned it into a crime ring

Angstyboi: to be fair tho her name was Ma Gunn so like it seemed doomed from the start

Birb: what the fuck even is this town

Beefybirb: I’m so tired of this fucking nightmare city

Birb: after we graduate im immediately moving to blüdhaven it’s not much better but still

RawrImTiger: oh big update on the stray cats their is now a third one

Witchbich: fun fact my cat is terrified of CATS (2019)

ConnerKent: all coherency has gone from this chat and I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, short chapter because i got some big exams comin Up and am emotionally in an exploding warehouse but alSO RED HOOD IN SEASON 3 woooooo also (not titans related but kinda) the upcoming Gotham Knights game looks great and im pumped


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate forms of marriage proposals? Romance? Teenage shenanigans? Murder? Probably not that last one but definitely the rest.

Witchbich: i simply believe we should propose using weapons instead of rings

RawrImTiger: seconded

Birb: if jeri gets down on one knee and hands be a big ol’ metal like bo staff I would immediately marry him

ConnerKent: whats everyones proposal weapon

Witchbich: idk a sword

RawrImTiger: like a fancy jewel encrusted dagger

Angstyboi: absolutely a sword

TeamMom: A trident.

Beefybirb: A battleaxe

Birb: already said mine

RawrImTiger: what about you kon

ConnerKent: sorry i got caught up googling weapons probably sword 

Witchbich: consider, jay and kon get matching swords

Angstyboi: i mean yes but also fuck the wedding industry 

Birb: boomers: no gay marriage 

Birb: millennials: yes gay marriage 

Birb: gen Z: yes gay no marriage 

RawrImTiger: yeah basically 

Angstyboi: dick have you seen my copy of gone with the wind

Birb: idk i guess it’s gone with the wind

Angstyboi: that was so bad i wanna push you out the window 

RawrImTiger: dude that was bad

Witchbich: Bitch are you part of the major arcana of tarot cards, because you’re about to be a hanged man

RawrImTiger: the fool would’ve worked better 

Beefybirb: We really aren’t gonna touch the fact jason reads classic literature 

Angstyboi: alfreds a good influence 

Birb: god i think bruce is thinking about adopting again 

RawrImTiger: another not straight black haired twink?

Birb: im not sure but probably 

Angstyboi: okay but also I don’t have black hair it’s super dark red

ConnerKent: he dyes it black to be edgy 

RawrImTiger: top 10 anime betrayals

Angstyboi: <\3

ConnerKent: in a cute way

Angstyboi: <3

RawrImTiger: booooo stop being cute

RawrImTiger: i need to stop hanging out with so many couples it’s making me have existential crisises all the time 

Witchbich: seconded

Witchbich: actually im gonna hang out with a few people i share some classes with if you wanna join gar

RawrImTiger: i mean yes obviously but whom

Witchbich: vic, courtney, and rick

RawrImTiger: dope ill be there text me the info

Witchbich: will do

ConnerKent: yknow seeing rose and jason interact is terrifying but also wonderful 

Birb: god you should’ve seen them when they were dating 

Birb: they took out at least half the chandeliers in the manor before alfred stopped them

TeamMom: They had a very different dynamic to you two.

Beefybirb: Rose physically terrifies me, like she could murder a person and get away with it

Beefybirb: Whereas conner could also do that but he’d charm the investigators while rose would threaten them

ConnerKent: im not that charming 

Witchbich: you have, and i mean this in the nicest way possible but, big himbo energy 

ConnerKent: i

ConnerKent: fair

Birb: im not afraid of rose

Birb: i will clarify its me jericho

RawrImTiger: that’s fair

Birb: dicks showing off his acrobat training and just cleared the grand stairway by swinging off the chandelier 

Birb:  **[Video Attached]**

Angstyboi: i do just wanna say that i can and have done that before 

RawrImTiger: im very worried about these stray cats theres five of them now 

TeamMom: You shouldn’t have feed the first stray cat.

RawrImTiger: you’re not wrong but I won’t stop

Witchbich: and when they eat you in your sleep ill feed them

RawrImTiger: that’s all i ask

Angstyboi: hey real quick before rose stabs me she likes you rach

ConnerKent: update he will not be stabbed

Birb: conner and i immediately formed a barrier and rose won’t hurt me or conner because no one wants to hurt conner 

Witchbich: i mean rose does have that big sword lesbian energy I like 

RawrImTiger: that’s it im finding a boyfriend even if it kills me i swear

Witchbich: rose and i aren’t even a thing yet

RawrImTiger: consider, that is a challenge 

Witchbich: good luck coward 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decide to fight mascots, Rachel refuses actually address her feelings, the plan to take Bruce’s jet, and I project onto Gar as always.

RawrImTiger: if i had to fight a cereal mascot it would be Tony the Tiger 

Angstyboi: id fight the koolaid man

Witchbich: is this just something you guys think about????!?!

RawrImTiger: idk sometimes 

Angstyboi: but what if gar just wants to fight tony the tiger for like sexy reasons

RawrImTiger: listen first ew no, second he’s objectively the sexiest cereal mascot

Witchbich: i hate that you’re right

Angstyboi: I don’t like this knowledge 

Beefybirb: God we can’t leave you guys unsupervised 

Birb: dw ill distract them

Birb: so rach no progress with rose

Witchbich: im a little hesitant to date my edgy friends ex who’s brother is dating my edgy friends brother 

RawrImTiger: god we are a mess 

Witchbich: yeah basically 

Angstyboi: lunch?

Witchbich: is this a trap to make me and rose address our mutal pining

Angstyboi: …

TeamMom: You shouldn’t trick Rachel into talking to Rose.

TeamMom: That being said you and Rose would be cute, Rach.

Witchbich: finally someone i trust

ConnerKent: im…. kinda hurt

Witchbich: i trust two people and they’re dawn and kon

Beefybirb: That’s probably for the best

ConnerKent: did i tell you guys im gonna be in metropolis for a couple days

Angstyboi: :(

ConnerKent: i mean doesn’t bruce have a private jet you could probably just go too

Angstyboi: :)

Birb: is this going to spiral into something bigger, bruce needs a few days notice 

RawrImTiger: are we….. are we just doing a trip to metropolis???

Birb: i mean wouldn’t be the first time 

Beefybirb: Those were the days

TeamMom: They were fun times.

Birb: the last time was like a year ago

Witchbich: context?????? Plz

Birb: its a long story

RawrImTiger: rita says there needs to be at least one adult going before im aloud to 

Angstyboi: dick and hank are 18

RawrImTiger: can’t legally drink so rita says no

Birb: alfred could come, bruce would probably send him with us anyway 

RawrImTiger: cool then i can come

Witchbich: imma go full goth aesthetic and see how many people actively judge me

Birb: rose would probably kill them

Birb: it me jericho 

Witchbich: please stop mocking my inability to talk to cute girls

RawrImTiger: no <3

Witchbich: at least I have a romantic interest rather than complaining to the universe

RawrImTiger: thats my brand

Angstyboi: so you admit you wanna date rose

Witchbich: im going to make your life hell jason

Angstyboi: jokes on you, my crippling childhood trauma already does that 

ConnerKent: babe

ConnerKent: btw I leave on wednesday

Birb: so glad schools out for summer or we wouldn’t be able to do this

RawrImTiger: im having a gay crisis 

Angstyboi: so everything’s normal 

Witchbich: what’s going on

RawrImTiger: 1) fuck you jason

Witchbich: that’s conners job

RawrImTiger: 2) that cute artsy guy from school is in starbuck and im having a minor breakdown over it for no reason 

Angstyboi: RACHEL 

RawrImTiger: RACHEL 

Witchbich: ME

ConnerKent: RACHEL 

Angstyboi: but back to gars thing

Angstyboi: is it that Cameron guy who dates Courtney

RawrImTiger: oh yeah it is 

RawrImTiger: i don’t care im still gonna have a crisis 

Angstyboi: mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching Stargirl and It’s so good hence why im projecting onto gar about Icicle’s son


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane time, jason weaponises romance, Rose?!?!?!?!?, and people pick on gar

RawrImTiger: METROPOLIS 

RawrImTiger: METROPOLIS 

RawrImTiger: HERE WE COME

Witchbich: why are you singing in the chat

Birb: my question is why is he singing a song from the musical Metropolis 

RawrImTiger: because jason threatened to shove me out of the plane 

Angstyboi: and i will

ConnerKent: jay,,,

Angstyboi: fine

Beefybirb: Why’re we all texting while we’re all in arms reach of each other 

TeamMom: I hope all of your phones are in airplane mode.

Birb: to be fair dick and I are were watching a movie until gar chimed in

RawrImTiger: booo stop being sweet and in love 

Angstyboi: kon, quick kiss me

RawrImTiger: stop using your happiness as a weapon

Witchbich: jason out here weaponising romance smh

Angstyboi: bold of you to assume im not a bubbling pit of depression hidden by my love for kon

ConnerKent: jay

Angstyboi: i know 

Witchbich: if im reading the subtext here right i know a good therapist 

Angstyboi: i got one but thanks

Angstyboi: do we know if there’s snacks on the plane 

ConnerKent: other than you? No idea

ConnerKent: thdjioesbfmb

Angstyboi: Rachel give kon his phone back

ConnerKent: no

Witchbich: whoops wrong phone but still no

Birb: i have chips but none of you get any

Birb: except you gar you can have some 

RawrImTiger: yay

Witchbich: wow jericho thats rude

Birb: yknow what else is rude

_ Birb  _ added  _ RoseWilson  _ to the chat.

RoseWilson: ????why????????

Birb: because 

Angstyboi: hi

RoseWilson: hi jason

Angstyboi: can you make rach give my boyfriend his phone back

RoseWilson: do it your self you absolute emo boy

Angstyboi: rude

RoseWilson: but like rachel give conner his phone back 

ConnerKent: thank you rose

RoseWilson: anything for the most wholesome guy ive ever met

Beefybirb: You’ve met jericho tho

RoseWilson: unsurprisingly I think my brother is a dick

Birb: stop being mean to me

RoseWilson: no <3

RoseWilson: but on that note

_ RoseWilson  _ has left the chat.

Witchbich: OH THANK GODS I CAN BREATHE AGAIN 

RawrImTiger: most peaceful time of my life 

Witchbich: shut up you’re just happy because Jericho has borderline adopted you

Birb: leave my metaphoric son alone 

Witchbich: fine

Beefybirb: wait this is a multi day thing where are we staying????

Birb: FUCK

Birb: its dick again btw

Angstyboi: i have one of bruces cards we can just find a hotel or smthn

Birb: did you steal it again

Angstyboi: i-

Angstyboi: that’s fair but no

Angstyboi: i told him about this and he just gave it to me

Witchbich: bruce wayne, good dad confirmed??

RawrImTiger: some times i wish he’d adopt me

Birb: “the betrayal of that statement” - jeri

RawrImTiger: you’re wonderful jericho but bruce is like the only billionaire to donate multiple billions to charities 

Witchbich: lets face it gar just wants bruce to be his sugar daddy

_ RawrImTiger  _ has left the chat.

_ Witchbich  _ added  _ RawrImTiger  _ to the chat.

Witchbich: no <3

RawrImTiger: Daaaaawwwwwnnnn rachels bullying me again

TeamMom: You didn’t deny it.

RawrImTiger: i-

Birb: rifeujayjdugxhi

Angstyboi: oh look a murder

ConnerKent: she has a point 

RawrImTiger: one of these days im going to go wild and absolutely destroy all of you

RawrImTiger: except dawn and jericho

Angstyboi: hank or conner could pick you up with one hand

RawrImTiger: >:(

ConnerKent: gar, i dont think you could physically hurt anyone and i mean that in the nicest way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there’s no musical about Metropolis but i tried to write one in high school so that’s a thing


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual brand of chaos, but this time there’s a baby involved.

Witchbich: its so damn sunny here

RawrImTiger: then simply perish 

Witchbich: maybe i will

TeamMom: Please no death on this trip.

Witchbich: fine

Beefybirb: Wheres jason and conner?

Birb: conners going to clark and lois’

Birb: jasons probably trying to find a bar that will let him in

Angstyboi: firstly how dare you, im with kon

Angstyboi: secondly alfred took both my fake ids

RawrImTiger: oof

Witchbich: rip

Angstyboi: since the uber is movin ridiculously slowly howre yall spending your day

RawrImTiger: rach and i took bruces card and are hitting all the cool stores we can find 

Witchbich: imma get a sword 

Birb: howd you get the card?!?!

RawrImTiger: you were distracted by jericho and I slipped it out of your pocket 

Birb: at least it was you and not jay

Angstyboi: i mean,,,,, i guess thats fair

Witchbich: whatre you up to D

Birb: going to the amusement park because I know we won’t be mugged here

Birb: never call me D

Angstyboi: now not to betray my bad boy reputation 

RawrImTiger: bad boy theatre kid

Angstyboi: but lois and clark have a baby and he’s adorable 

Angstyboi: stop exposing me

ConnerKent:  **[3 Images Attached]**

ConnerKent: his name is jon and he’s adorable 

Witchbich: oh he baby

RawrImTiger: smol child

Beefybirb: Smh kids these days

Witchbich: you’re like a year and a half older than us

Beefybirb: Yes and?

Angstyboi: do we wanna like take clark and lois out to a fancy dinner or something 

Witchbich: whod watch the baby jay

ConnerKent: kara and lena would love to

Angstyboi: perfect we’re doing it tomorrow night, wear something fancy 

RawrImTiger: imma get a furry af suit

RawrImTiger: *fancy

Birb: first that whole tony the tiger mess now this

RawrImTiger: please don’t call me a furry, im really not

Witchbich: Garfield Logan, bruce wayne’s furry sugar baby

RawrImTiger: cursed

RawrImTiger: UNSEND THAT

Beefybirb: Ahahahaha

Birb: dljlkljhxgdkfd

Angstyboi: lmao

RawrImTiger: one of these days im going to kick all your asses

Beefybirb: Kid I could carry you one handed

RawrImTiger: conner help me plz

ConnerKent:  **[Image Attached]**

TeamMom: Jon is very adorable.

Angstyboi: ikr, like i dont like kids but hes adorable 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic, regular panic, a fancy dinner, and an unexpected (and unwelcome guest in the form of Lex Luthor)

Witchbich: if you see me blushing because rose liked my pic of me in a suit, no you didn’t 

RawrImTiger: idk dude that’s pretty gay

Witchbich: you’re pretty gay

RawrImTiger: im A pretty gay

Witchbich: then why’re you still single

RawrImTiger: this is a personal attack howdare you

TeamMom: Phone’s away while we’re in the restaurant.

RawrImTiger: but what if we don’t 

RawrImTiger: helphgkkfsavudn

TeamMom: That.

Witchbich: okay sorry dawn

TeamMom: <3

Angstyboi: absolute fuck

Angstyboi: don’t look but guess which bitch just showed up

Birb: bruce?

ConnerKent: idk

Angstyboi: Lex fucking Luthor 

ConnerKent: if he comes over here im leaving immediately 

ConnerKent: like directly to the hotel 

Angstyboi: I’ll go with you

Beefybirb: Can i punch him in the face 

RawrImTiger: physically? Yes 

RawrImTiger: would you get past his bodyguard? Nope

Angstyboi: fuck fuck fuck he’s seen us

Birb: should we say something to clark and lois?

ConnerKent: i texted clark 

Angstyboi: he is walking over here kon if we’re gonna go we should go now

ConnerKent: okay lets go

Witchbich: should we come too?

ConnerKent: nah but just lik take our leftovers or smthn 

RawrImTiger: okay 

Witchbich: update, that fucker is just sitting across from us and glaring at us every so often 

RawrImTiger: further update, we’re skipping fancy dessert going back to theirs to see the baby

Angstyboi: we’ll come too

Witchbich: THEY HAVE A DOG

Witchbich: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME

Angstyboi: i honestly kinda forgot 

Witchbich: kara and lena out here being couple goals tho

Birb: then just ask rose out already 

Witchbich: okay but what if no <3

RawrImTiger: you’ll have to one of these days

Witchbich: who says

RawrImTiger: me

Witchbich: when have i ever listened to you


End file.
